


Life Is Split

by KaijuCookie



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuCookie/pseuds/KaijuCookie
Summary: The storm is coming and Chloe knows what has to be done to save their hometown. When Max says she can't do it, Chloe takes the butterfly photo in her own hands to give her the support to make the right decision. Neither friend knew that a simple act of kindness could have so many consequences.





	1. Don’t you forget about me...

I blinked and tried to focus on what she was saying to me. My hair was sticking to my face as the storm ripped behind us, heading straight towards Arcadia Bay.

 

“But you’re Maxine Caulfield!... And you’re amazing.” The blue haired girl paused. I could see the tears welling in her eyes even through the rain. “Max, this is the only way…” I watched Chloe reach into her pocket. My heart sank as soon as I realized what she was holding. I swallowed hard. I took the photo in my hand. “I-I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago.” I walked towards the edge of the cliff.

 

Chloe walked up beside me. “You-you could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture.” I could tell she was struggling, I didn’t want to hear what she was saying either. “All that would take is for me to- to…” I interrupted her before she could finish

 

“Fuck that! No-no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me!”

Chloe had her face in her palms and then looked up at me, tears visibly streaming down her face. Her voice cracked when she spoke.

 

“I know… You proved that over and over again… even though I don’t deserve it.” She took a few steps back. “I’m so selfish… not like my mom… look what she had to give up and live through… and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner! Even my step…father deserves her alive! There’s so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live… way more than me…” I interrupted instantly.

 

“Don’t say that… I won’t trade you!” I pleaded. Chloe stepped toward me and gestured towards the storm as we spoke.

 

“You’re not trading me. Maybe you’ve just been delaying my real destiny. Look at how many times I’ve almost died or actually died around you.” My heart was aching as those moments flashed before me. She continued. “Look at what’s happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me! I know I’ve been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate…our fate…”

 

“Chloe!” I rasped out.

 

“Max, you finally came back to me this week, and you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven’t done in years! Wherever I end up after this…in whatever reality…all those moments between us were real, and they’ll always be ours! No matter what you choose, I know you’ll make the right decision.”

 

I strode towards her. “Chloe…I can’t make this choice…” Chloe’s electric blue eyes locked onto mine. She gently grabbed my arms. My heart started racing.

“No Max…” She spoke so softly, but I could still hear her. “You’re the only one who can.”

 

Time froze, but not in my sense of time-stopping powers. I didn’t want to make this choice. Not after everything we’ve been through. What sort of fucked up life is this? How the hell did I get into this situation, where I have to choose to sacrifice my best friend or hundreds of people? Kate, Warren, Joyce, David, even Victoria…the list goes on. They don’t deserve this, and neither does Chloe. And...I think I care more about her than just a best friend, and not the sisterly way.

 

All I can think of is why? Why me? I looked down at the three bullets dangling from Chloe’s neck, droplets trickling off the tips of each one. I could feel Chloe staring above me. “Max… It’s time..” She backed away and I locked eyes with her. My face was heating up from the well of tears beginning to fall.

 

“Chloe… I’m so, so sorry… I… I don’t want to do this.” The blunette stepped forward and pulled me into an embrace. She squeezed tightly around my neck and I squeezed back. The tears were free falling now. She pulled away.

 

“I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you’ll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel.” My heart was racing and I was slack jawed. I stared into her beautiful eyes. “Being together this week… it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for.” Chloe’s voice was cracking again. I can’t take this moment, it’s too hard. “You’re my hero, Max” I stepped forward, my heart pounding. I took her face into my hands brushing my thumb over a stray tear. I inched closer, mouth parted, and closed my eyes. I felt her tear stained lips on mine and deepened the kiss. It was so desperate, wanting...no needing.

 

We broke apart and I just stared into her eyes.  “I’ll always love you,” Chloe said. “Now, get out of here. Please! Do it before I freak.” My heart was pounding as she backed away towards the trees. “And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me…” I just stood and stared.

 

“Never…” I felt breathless. I turned and stepped toward cliff's edge, staring at the storm and then the photo. I brushed my fingers over the butterfly in the picture. I tried to focus but I couldn’t help but look over my shoulder to see that beautiful girl just standing there. I bit my lip and turned around. I ran to her at full speed and she closed the distance. We clashed and held one another in one final tight embrace. I buried my face into her neck, taking in her scent. Suddenly I felt the photo slide out of my fingers.

 

Chloe moved back from me slightly and I saw the photo in her hands. She held it up between us, her eyes deathly serious. “Max, you have to…” I took the photo in my hands so that we were both holding it. I looked up and smiled weakly.

 

“This is it…” I looked down unable to tell if it was my tears or rain falling onto the photo. Her blue nails at the top corners of the picture began to blur as the photo sharply focused.

 

Just like that I was ripped away from the storm into the bathroom, camera whirring in hand. The butterfly fluttered away and I dropped the photo to the floor. I peered around the corner, waiting for him to enter.

 

Nathan burst through the door, “It’s cool, Nathan…” He began, but I zoned out. Glancing at the butterfly on the counter, I heard the door open and close again as Chloe starting her part.

 

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say.” I peered around the corner again and caught eyes with Chloe. Panic shot through me, but for some reason Chloe gave me a knowing smile. ‘Oh no I fucked up’ I thought, ‘Shit! I fucked up. I can’t rewind. How the hell did I let her see me… But wait… Why isn’t she-?’

 

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!” Nathan yelled.

 

“Where’d you get that?” Chloe said, panic filling her voice. “What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!” I slid to the floor confused. I don’t know what to do? I have to let it happen, but what the heck, she clearly saw me didn’t she? Why didn’t she say anything? I shot out from behind the stall as soon as Chloe screamed, “Get that gun away from me psycho!” My ears rang as I shouted ‘no’ but I couldn’t even hear myself over the echo of the gunshot in the small bathroom.

 

I held my hand out instinctually but didn’t rewind. Nathan stared at me hard before turning and running out of the bathroom. I heard yelling on the other side. I could only piece together it might be David. I stood there dumbstruck. Chloe was already on the floor, blood soaking the tiles. Instinctually I ran to her, crouching down beside, her blood now on my knees. I put pressure on her wound, not entirely knowing what to do. I screamed for help, shouting so loud my face turned purple. David busted thru the door and went white as a sheet as soon as he saw the scene. I was crying so hard, I wanted to go back. I can’t help but feel like I made the wrong choice. I can’t do this, why did I sacrifice her? I was clutching onto to her, crying harder than I ever had, blood staining my shirt, when it happened.

 

All of the sudden, I could feel it. I was slipping away. White started to cloud my vision and eat away at the edges. Then another bright flash of white blinded me before I could see again…

 

**……………………………………...**

 

I blinked slowly. There was warmth hitting my face, with a slight breeze. I heard seagulls and tasted salt in the air. My vision cleared and I saw the shimmering sea. It was the golden hour. The sun was setting and the view was breathtaking. I knew instantly I was by the lighthouse.

 

‘It’s fixed. I-... We did it. No storm, everyone is alive, well… Not everyone.’ My heart felt heavy, I felt my eyes begin to well but I shut them tight and took a deep breath. My phone buzzed in my hand. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I saw the name flash up on the screen. Joyce. I have no idea how to even speak to her right now. I haven’t even had a moment to collect myself through this time-jump. I just saw my best friend die in front of me again. I sighed and stared at the screen. It was just a text message. I swiped open my phone.

 

**Joyce:** Hey sweety. I will be leaving from the diner in about 30 minutes, if you want a ride. _7:51 pm_

 

**Max:** I’m so sry joyce. This isnt easy for me… _7:53 pm_

 

**Joyce:** Sorry for what hun? It will be okay, after the service I’ll bring you back with us and I can cook us up somethin nice. _7:54 pm_

 

**Max:** Ok, see u in 30. _7:55 pm_

 

I gripped my phone tight and took a long deep breath. ‘This isn’t going to be easy…’ I thought. ‘I can’t even will myself to look at my text messages, I probably should to catch up but maybe after the funeral.’ I begin making my way down the path from the lighthouse. I should be able to get to the diner on time if I leave now.

 

**……………..**

 

I walk into the diner and have a seat in one of the booths waiting for Joyce to finish her shift. I got here a little early. Sitting in this booth, I remember when I first showed Chloe my powers. I could hear her voice in my head. “I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands!” I chuckled softly to myself at the memory, but it dies out quickly. Guilt washes over as I stare at the empty seat in front of me. I wish I could go back, just to see her one last time. My thoughts are interrupted as a hand suddenly grasps my shoulder.

 

“Oh sorry darlin’. I didn’t mean to startle you…” Joyce said with a soft smile. I couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“It’s okay Joyce, just reminiscing… You always made the best pancakes.”

 

She chuckled. “You and Chloe both thought so, she would gobble them up before anyone could get a second helping!”

 

I gave a small laugh. “Yeah… So I guess we are leaving now?” I ask, trying to quickly turn the conversation away from Chloe. I can’t talk about her yet, not without crying.

 

“Yes, as soon as I get my things from the back. We’ll head over to my house and I can get changed. Let’s be honest, I really don’t want to show up dressed like a waitress now…” We both laughed.

 

“I don’t know, Chloe might like that better.” I added before I can stop myself. It’s so difficult to not bring her up.

 

“She would!” Joyce smiled. “Well alright, lemme go get my things and get this show on the road.” Joyce turned and headed to the back.

 

I stood up, rocking on my heels trying to get these jitters to settle. I just want this day to be over with.

 

**…………………………**

 

We pulled up in the drive-way. We were in Chloe’s truck, I assumed Joyce is using it so she doesn’t have to take the bus. We didn’t talk much, just idle chat how she was happy to see me again and asked if I missed Arcadia Bay at all. I guess we didn’t have much time to talk to one another in-between the time jump. A little sad that other me didn’t talk to Joyce after what happened to Chloe…guess we will have all the time in the world after the funeral.

 

I hopped out onto the pavement and dragged my feet behind Joyce. I was dreading even seeing her room. So many memories, my first kiss… I let out an audible sigh. Joyce turned to look at me as we stepped inside. She gave a soft reassuring smile.

 

“Just go ahead and head into Chloe’s room and wait there. We have some time before the service and I need to shower before we head out, so it will be a minute.”

 

I nodded and watched her walk up the stairs and take a left into her room. My feet were heavy as I lifted them onto the first step. I let out a gulp before reluctantly pulling myself up the rest of the stairs. Once I reached the door I stared for a good minute before turning the handle. I let myself in and shut the door behind me. The smells and atmosphere were instantly calming. Everything was almost the same as before. I walked further in and sat on the edge of the bed. I gazed over the room noting all the little things from before. I noticed Rachel's missing posters were sticking out of her trash. ‘That’s odd? Maybe Joyce came through here tidying up a bit…no, that is just really out of place.’

 

The door burst open and I lept out of my skin. My jaw went slack as my eyes reached ‘deer in the headlights’ levels.

 

There she was, the blue haired punk herself standing in the doorway. My mind raced, trying to process what was happening. ‘What?’, ‘How?’. She stood there drying her wet hair with a towel. She was just in her underwear as she shut the door. I couldn’t peel my eyes from her face so it took me a moment to notice the bandage wrapped around her waist.

 

“Uh, hey there hippie? Did you get into my weed or somethin’?... You look hella high right now,” Chloe said with a smile.

 

“I, what… “ Was all my stupid mouth could say. ‘She has no clue! Act normal, oh my dog!’

 

I resisted every urge to leap onto her and hug her to the floor. I have to play it cool, though. I can’t freak her out. Holy crud, why didn’t I read my text messages or my journal or something? I felt dizzy with the whirl of news that hit me in the face.

 

“Are you seriously just going to stand there? I mean… Or do I have to come over there and give you a hug? Fuck it, maybe I’ll just kiss you.”  Chloe said with a smirk as she walked towards her closet.

 

Now I was confused. What the hell is going on?... I blinked. “Ch-Chloe?”

 

“Yes Maximus, it is I… The one and only! Captain Chloe Price, the time traveling pirate!” Chloe said, turning towards me with both hands raised like a circus announcer.

 

At the mention of time travel I lunged forward at breakneck speed and grabbed ahold of her. I squeezed and held tight as tears began to stream down my face. I buried my head into her chest and spoke with muffled words. “What, I don’t understand how?” I can’t even function, my thoughts are speeding through my skull. Is she saying what I think she is?

 

“Ow, ouch, holy fuck ow Max.” She pushed me away and pointed at her bandage with a raised eyebrow. I gave her an apologetic look. “This fucking hurts still, you dork.”

 

I’m still dazed, my brain still having not caught up yet. This is, _MY_ Chloe? I don’t even understand how this happened. This is way too good to be true. “I-I…”

 

“Dude, it’s okay. Chillax… Lemme get dressed. Go ahead and sit on the bed. I will explain everything the best I can.” She spoke softly.

 

“It’s you?” I ask, afraid to even hope it’s true.

 

“It’s me Max.”

 

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and nodded. I slowly sat down on the bed. I instantly got lost in my thoughts. ‘This is the real Chloe, the one that went through hell and back with me. I can’t believe this. I don’t even want to question it I’m so happy and relieved. What is the service for then? Oh… Rachel…’ I frowned as the realization hits me. Chloe interrupts my thoughts as she plops right beside me on the bed. She was dressed in black. Black shirt and blazer, black jeans and boots. No beanie.

 

“So-” She started. She ran her fingers through her blue locks “By the lighthouse. You ran back up to me right? I was about to lose it, but I had to be strong for you, because you made your choice already. I don’t blame you for your choice by the way. I asked you to… Anyway, I was holding onto the photo and staring at it with you when I all of the sudden I felt my vision get hazy and go white.” I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. “Then a flash. I was hella confused dude. I was standing at the entrance to Blackhell when for some reason I knew, I knew exactly where I was and what I had to do.” My eyes go wide as I realize what she means. She traveled back with me? Is that possible?. “Well I B-lined to the bathroom and went through exactly what I did before. I just sort of knew I had to … get shot.” I frowned at her comment and she gave me a sad smile. “I know, but I couldn’t ask you to do it and then chicken out myself. So I went through the steps I remembered doing before but I couldn’t help but stare at the back of the restroom. Dude, I knew you would be there, how could I not look? And right when I look your cute, little ,tear-stained face peeked around the corner and all I could do was smile.” I felt my eyes stinging and Chloe laughed and reached up to dry a tear. “Yep, just like that,” she said with a smirk.

 

“You made it super hard by the way,” she continued. “I wanted to push past Nathan and hug you to death. But I was oddly happy in a way. I could see you again before I took the bullet.” She sighed… “Well, then I braced myself for what was about to happen, Nathan pushed me up against the wall and well…shot me.”

 

“Chloe, I’m s-so sorry, I wanted to stop him. But I made you a promise I couldn’t break… I was so confused when you smiled at me… I was so caught up in you getting shot It completely phased me.” The tears now started falling.

 

“Shh Super-Max, it’s okay... “ She brushed her fingers over my cheek where a fresh tear began to fall and pulled me closer to her. “I don’t blame you for anything, this whole thing would be super difficult for anyone. I get that. I did hear you shout my name. I swear I felt you holding me. Then I think I heard David? Everything was a blur at that point. It started to get white again. At the time I was pretty sure I was dead.” I was practically on top of Chloe now. At some point Chloe had put her hand around my waist. I blushed at the realization. She, thankfully, was too caught up in her story to notice.

 

“So, yeah… Next thing I know I see another flash of white and I’m lying in my bed with a cig in my hand.” She chuckled. “I honestly had no idea what to think at first. I was so confused, then Mom shouted up something about being ready for Rachel’s funeral tonight and left for work.” Chloe said with a frown.

 

I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. “It was about the same for me… But I was standing by the lighthouse after I jumped…”

 

“Jumped, ha… That’s a good way of putting it. It’s so jarring when you don’t know what’s going on… Killer storm one moment and sunny bright day the next.” She added. I nodded.

 

“I can’t imagine how that felt for you… I mean, I’m not complaining. At all. But, how did this happen?...” I paused as a thought struck me suddenly. Oblivious, Chloe continues on.

 

“I would think it had to do with me holding the picture right when you jumped. I mean, that’s all I could think of-” Chloe started, but I interrupted with a firm elbow to her arm. “Hey! What was that for?” Chloe asked, glaring at me as she rubbed her arm.

 

“Why didn’t you call or message me or something?! I was destroyed, Chloe. I thought you were dead…” I bored into her now. She visibly shrunk.

 

“Oh, yeah... about that. I have no clue where my phone is. And my mom was out the door before I realized what was happening, so I couldn’t ask her.” Chloe sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “I swear I would have told you if I figured out what was going on sooner. Or knew where my phone was.”

 

I sighed. “It doesn’t matter so much now… I, I honestly can’t believe you are here. In a time-line that doesn’t suck. Yet at least...I don’t know. Anything could happen at this point, who knows if the storm is coming back.” I shook my head and Chloe pulled me into an embrace. I nestled my face into her chest.

 

“Don’t worry about it Max, I’m here. Nothing bad has happened. From what I can tell today is the day the storm should have happened right? I mean. It hasn’t, so we should be good.” Chloe proceeded to groan. “Buuut, this thing is fucking itchy and achy. It’s killing me not to scratch it. The bright side is, I do get some amazing painkillers.” Her grin could split her face in two. I pulled away and gave her a gentle shove.

 

“You are such a dork.”

 

“I’m your dork.” Chloe beamed.

 

My face lit up fire truck red. Chloe noticed. ‘I haven’t even realized now we can actually explore…whatever we have. I mean I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And she said she loved me. I don’t even know where to begin…I probably won’t make any first moves now. At least wait until the funeral is past Max, try to be classy.’ The blunette cocked her head slightly as I realized the conversation had paused for an uncomfortable amount of time. She smirked at me.

 

I stuttered trying to change the topic, “I g-guess you were in the hospital most of the time? Wonder what we did differently to have me go up to the lighthouse and for you to be at home…”

 

Chloe’s brows furrowed. “I’m not sure, I was trying to figure that out myself. After my mom left for work I literally could _not_ stop thinking about you.”

 

‘This girl is going to kill me. I swear my entire body is probably bright red now.’

 

She chuckled. Music to my ears. “Seriously, once I pieced together I wasn’t in heaven or something I was hella worried about you. Then I went searching for my phone…” I flicked her forehead suddenly, interrupting her. “Ow!? What the hell, seriously? I am considering sueing you for all this physical trauma,” she said, bringing her hand up to her forehead. I could see the trace of a smirk on her lips though.

 

“Uh hello? Landline you dork.” I said. Her hand dropped into her lap as her eyes went wide with realization.

 

“Wow,” she said and then started laughing. In moments I joined her, laughing harder than I had in longer than I can remember.

 

“I feel so stupid. I swear it’s these meds, I can’t think straight,” Chloe said after the laughter died down.

 

“I still can’t believe this. This better not be a dream…” I spoke softly.

 

“Well, I can vouch for that. All this physical abuse.” She rubs her arm then her forehead with a fake pout. I giggle. She leans close and places a gentle kiss on my temple and begins to rub my arm. I get chills down my spine and I can feel my stomach loop.

 

I let out an audible breath, “Wowsers, this is a dream…”

 

“Wowsers? Really? You are seriously the cutest,” Chloe said, practically cackling now. I stick my lip out to pout.

 

I think I could kiss her now, but I really want to take this easy. After everything that has happened I can’t mess this one up. There is a knock at her door and we both jump.   _Geez we are so jumpy now. Thanks storm, Jeffershit, and everything else._

 

“Girls?” Joyce’s voice said from behind the door.

 

“Yeah mom, you can come in.” Chloe shouted back.

 

Joyce creaked the door open slowly. Joyce was clearly ready for a funeral now. “David is waiting downstairs, are you girls ready to go?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” I spoke up and began to straighten out my dress. Chloe stood up beside me and crossed her arms. Her face was unreadable. I couldn’t tell, but it almost looked like she was feeling guilty. We were laughing and having a good time right before this. It’s probably harder for her being tossed right into this situation. I’m not even use to it. Just having to deal with the jump into Jefferson's bunker, then right in front of the storm…that wasn’t easy.

 

“Yep, we are.” Chloe interrupted my thoughts, she sounded unsure. I’m guessing she wasn’t ready to do this, neither was I honestly. I hate to think it but I’m so relieved it isn’t Chloe’s funeral.

 

Joyce gave us a small smile, “Oh you two, it’s so nice to see you both together again. Max you will do this girl some good, I know it.” Chloe sighed. Her mood definitely shifted.

 

**…………………………….**

 

Chloe let me drive her truck, since she was on medication, and we followed behind Joyce and David. I kept glancing over and giving her reassuring smiles. This is still all so surreal. We pulled into the car lot and parked. I looked at her and grabbed her hand before she could slide out of the truck. She turned to me confused.

 

“What’s up Max?” Her face was hard, I could tell she was visibly upset about this whole ordeal.

 

I sighed, “Chloe… I know this isn’t easy for you. Trust me, I know…but I’m here okay?”

 

She opened her mouth and looked like she was about to retort but quickly closed it. Her face softened. I know it isn’t the easiest for her to be here. I can tell she wants to lash out. The silence in the car gave her some time to mull this over. She probably isn’t ready, and neither am I…

 

“Thanks Max…I’m glad she gets to have this, and that I’m alive to experience it,” she admitted. She broke away and slammed the car door shut. I got out after her and ran to catch up. Her face was hard to read. I decided to not push her any further.

 

We slowly walked up the dirt path to the service. So many people were here from Blackwell. Dana, Kate, Taylor, Hayden, Principal Wells, Justin, and even Victoria… It’s also sort of obvious, but I can see Frank hiding back farther away in the brush with Pompidou. Victoria glances our way and moves farther up away from us. Avoiding conflict maybe? Or feels like she isn’t allowed to be here? Either way, I don’t mind her being here. We gathered around as family and friends began to give speeches. Chloe chose not to talk. I don’t blame her. I glance her way and see she’s visibly shaken. Her eyes are puffy and red. I reach out and take her hand and squeeze it. She looks at me with a half smile and squeezes back mouthing ‘thank you’. After that she lets the tears trickle down her face. I so badly want to wipe them away. It pains me to see her cry...

 

**……………………………………**

 

The service was beautiful. It was the best Rachel could have ever hoped for. In this timeline at least. I shuddered at the thought of the town being destroyed and her body forever lost. We pulled into the driveway, before Joyce and David got home. They must of got caught in some traffic behind us. It was a bit harder getting out of the service than going into it. Everyone leaving at once… Our car ride was silent again. Chloe was staring out the window the entire time. I didn’t want to press her, so I just let her be. She slid out of the truck and shut the door. She walked up towards the front door, but I stayed in the truck watching her. I am having a difficult time getting use to how normal this timeline is. It hasn’t been long so I guess I shouldn’t expect to be used to it. But I’m just on edge, waiting for something bad to happen. Lost in thought, I didn’t notice Chloe standing by the driver’s side window until she tapped on the glass, causing me to jump. I waved my hand for her to move back so I could get out. She does and I slide out the driver's seat, shutting the door behind me.

 

“You okay?...” She looked at me quizzically as she moved beside me.

 

I nod sheepishly. “Yeah, just… trying to get use to this… slow pace…”

 

“I know what you mean- but probably not… I can barely imagine what you went through jumping through time. I’ve only done it once and I’m already exhausted.”

 

I let out a breathy laugh, “Pft, tell me about it…” I didn't notice it until now, but Chloe is pretty much plastered to my side now. Chloe’s never been too bothered about personal space with me, but that is different than normal. We both look up in unison as Joyce and David pull up into the spot beside us.

 

“Right on time,” Chloe said. She does finger guns in their direction.

 

They stride up to us and Joyce hugs Chloe immediately. “M-Mom! Deathgrip! Side hurts!” Joyce pulled back.

 

“Oh I am so sorry sweety. Are you okay?”

 

“Mom, I’m fine. I swear, seriously can everyone stop being mopey on me today?” She quipped.

 

“Chloe, honey, relax. No one is trying to get on your nerves. We just want to make sure you are okay. I know how much Rachel meant-” Chloe interrupted.

 

“Stop-I’m _fine._ ”She growled. “Let’s just go inside.” She turned and before she started walking David spoke up.

 

“Now Chloe!” He said with a stern tone and Joyce interrupted him. “No, not now.” He looked down at her and sighed. All I could do was watch this unfold and Chloe continued on and slammed the door behind her. I can’t justify her actions, but I understand how she’s feeling. She got tossed back into another time and got shot, witnessed all that shit with me. Actually found her best-friend buried in the ground. I mean…that’s a lot. It was a matter of time before she would crack. I honestly don’t know how I am even holding together. Guess I’ll have my fair share of nightmares tonight.

 

I followed Joyce and David into the house. She turned to speak to me and David carried on toward the couch in the living room.

 

“Hey hun, I’m going to go ahead and make dinner. Don’t mind me, go up and make sure she is alright.” She gave me a warm smile and squeezed my shoulder.

 

I nodded, “Okay… Are you sure you don’t need help?”

 

“I am positive sweety, I will be just fine. Just check up on her please. She also needs to take her medication, don’t let her forget. The food will help.” She turned off into the kitchen starting to pull items out of the fridge.

 

I ran up the stairs and slowly opened the door to her room. Chloe was on her back, joint in hand, and on the bed. ‘Man she works fast’. I shut the door behind me.

 

She spoke before I could even move. “I swear even though I know he saved your life, he seriously is still a step-douche. I don’t know how to even be nice to him…”

 

“Chloe, he saved your life too. He _is_ the one that ran into the bathroom. All I could do is sit there and scream until my voice was hoarse.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I doubt you even know that for sure… I mean you said you blacked out around the same time…”

 

“That’s true…” I said solemnly. “Hey, I’m not here to argue with you... So can we not please?”

 

The smoke started to make the room hazy. She let out a long sigh. “Neither am I Max, sorry. Come sit down I guess. Turn on some tunes or something.” She rubbed out the joint into her red ash tray and set it aside, still staring at the ceiling. I walked over to the stereo and kicked it on. Lua - Bright Eyes starts up on the Hi-Fi. My eyes went wide with the realization.

 

_“I know that it is freezing, but I think we have to walk….”_

This was playing when she first dared me. I’m not going to lie, I rewound that a few times. I stopped before It got creepy of course. Three times was enough. Her face was ‘Priceless’ when it happened. I think I’m clever. I pulled my fingers up to my lips. It was such an innocent, sweet moment. I didn’t even know why I did it at the time, but I’ll cherish it forever. And this song.

 

_“I know you have a heavy heart, I can feel it when we kiss ”_

 

My face heated up as the song continued. After all of this, I am still a shy mess with Chloe. It’s still a sensitive subject. I mean, I think she still reciprocates the feelings? I swear she said she would always ‘love me’ when we were on the cliff side. I smile to myself and fidget with the items scattered by her stereo.

 

I felt a jolt go through me as Chloe grabbed my wrist to turn me around. I dropped whatever I was holding onto the floor with a loud thunk. She had a half-lidded gaze. Her look was predatory, sexy even. I lost my breath as she leaned in, taking my mouth into hers. We locked eyes before I melted into the kiss and closed them. She bit and pulled at my bottom-lip and I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan of approval. I could feel her smile into my mouth after that. She pulled away and my knees were weak. My stomach and heart were doing somersaults. I took in a breath and exhaled with a “Wow” with a shaky voice.

 

“Damn Max, you are seriously too cute. I could get used to this,” she said with a grin. She cupped my chin and my face went crimson. As she went for a second kiss a loud knock made us jerk toward the door. I stumbled on the TV behind me and fell onto my ass. It was loud, but I don’t think I broke anything, hopefully. Chloe stared at me and then her head shot to the door as it flung open. It was David, honestly worst timing possible. Chloe’s face contorted from shock to anger.

 

“Wow, hey are you two alright? I thought Chloe might of fell or somethin’...” His gaze down to me on the floor. “Had me worried, are you okay?” He questioned me. Chloe went from angry to stunned at the sudden show of concern.

 

“Uh, y-yeah.. I-I just slipped on some CD cases trying to look for music.” I half-lied. I am awful at lying. Thanks stutter.

 

His face was questioning. He nodded, unsure. “Right…well dinner is going to be ready in 10. Chloe.” He turned his gaze to her. She just listened. “Please don’t forget to take your medication. It’s about that time.” She nodded, with a very surprised face. “Alright…see you guys in 10…” He slowly shut the door and you could hear his loud heavy steps descending down the staircase.

 

“Uhhh, ooo-kay?” Chloe said as she turned to me. “That was weird. So not use to that,” she said pointing both fingers at the door.

 

I just sat there rubbing my arm. I could see the red and white welt form, I guess I did hit the TV behind me.

 

“Oh shit.” Chloe snapped out of it. “Sorry Max…” She crouched down and me inspecting my arm. “You are such a clutz, ya know?” She grinned.

 

The proximity made me blush hard. I am honestly a mess around her, we were so caught up in hard situations before I had no time to actually mull over my teenage feelings. This is honestly a nice pace from before. But so not easy to get used to.

 

“So, is this the new shade of Max I have to get used to? Red? I mean, it looks good on you, don’t get me wrong-” I punched her arm, interrupting her before she could get on a roll. “Caulfield, do I need to get a restraining order? I don’t think I can take much more abuse.”

 

“Chloeee…”

 

“Alright, alright…” She stood up pulling me with her. “Let’s go eat before he comes up here again. Shit- I’m starving.” She rubs her stomach as it grumbled.

 

“Hey- meds, now.” I point at her.

 

“Okaaay, but those things are like horse pills. They are huge Max. It sucks and they taste awful,” she complained.

 

“You are really complaining about pain killers? That’s a new.”

 

“Yeah, okay you’re right.” She laughed and walked toward the bathroom. She stopped and turned right in front of the door. “Leave some food for me, okay hippie?”

 

“I don’t know… All this time traveling has me hungry. I’m honestly not sure I’ll be able to hold back.” I giggled and ran down the stairs as she started toward me.

 

**…………………………………….**

 

We helped Joyce clean up. It was honestly a good time, we joked and Joyce talked about all our pirate adventures. When we stained the floor with wine. It was so nice to reminisce. Chloe was being tame with David, it was so surreal. I’m assuming it was a positive side effect of her being dosed? They actually bonded about her gun wound and his car, as weird as it was. We talked late into the night until David and Joyce got tired and headed to bed. Then it was just Chloe and I sitting at the dining room table, playing footsie and laughing about things we did when we were kids. She was more giggly than normal, like before. Probably her meds.

 

I laughed hard. “Oh man remember when I tried to jump the fence on the swing set? You were like… ‘Max you can totally do it!’ As soon as I got high enough and lept off, I landed face first into the ground. I had to get two stitches in my chin.”

 

“Dude, all that blood made me so queasy,” Chloe said with a laugh.

 

“Yeah you ran inside holding your mouth. It really wasn’t that much, don’t be a baby.” We giggled in unison and l looked at Chloe. I blinked several times. I saw Chloe sitting across from me in different clothes. Blood was trickling from her forehead and her shirt was blotting a crimson red. I went pale and instantly stopped laughing. I grabbed my neck with my right hand, feeling a ghost needle. My face must have been showing my panic because Chloe suddenly looked very worried.

 

“Max? Are you okay...is something wrong? Dude, I seriously didn’t tell you to jump on purpose or anything back then. I swear.” She said in defense.

 

I shook my head hard and closed my eyes shut. I opened them again to see regular Chloe sitting in front of me. ‘Oh, that was not cool at all.’ I let out an audible gulp. “No-no not that...you’re fine. I’m just not feeling too well.” Chloe quirked her brow.

 

“Did you want to go lie down?...” She questioned. She sounded concerned.

 

My hand shot up to my upper lip, it felt as if blood was trickling down my nose. I instantly looked at my hand with worry. Chloe stood up and walked over to me. “Max, what’s going on?” There was nothing there. No blood.’ What the hell is this. Am I reliving or ‘ghosting’ moments of time?’ My head started pounding.

 

“I just think I need to lie down,” I said. Chloe wasn’t buying it obviously. But I don’t think she was going to push any further. She took my arm in her hand and guided me up the stairs to her bed. I instantly lay onto my back sighing. I didn’t want to linger on what happened too long. The nightmares were finally rearing their ugly heads.  I don’t even want to imagine what’s in store. I honestly hadn’t relaxed like this in ages it seemed. It was so calming. Music was playing softly in the background. I wasn’t quite sure what this song was, but it had a nice tune. Some sort of guitar melody. I tried to make out the vocals.

 

_“I want the sun to hit my face_

_Through the oak trees in the open lot_

_Forget about the things you want_

_Be thankful for what all you got”_

 

“Chloe? What is this, you aren’t going hipster on me are you?” She snorted from the chair she was sitting in. Fiddling with whatever on her computer. Probably trying to catch up on the days we missed.

 

“It’s that singer from The Black Keys I think? I forgot his name… It’s called “Goin’ Home” or somethin’...” She leaned over the back of her chair looking at me as I sat up on my elbows. “This is all part of my ploy, it’s to lure innocent little hipsters like you in...” She winked.

 

“Price, I swear to dog, I am going to pelt this pillow at your head and not feel guilty at all.” I threatened grabbing one of her pillows to me. I held it up to my face and breathed in the scent. It relaxed me instantly. She quirked her eyebrow.

 

“Is that a threat Caulfield?” She smirked. “I think we both know who would win this fight.” She smiled.

 

“Oh, you mean me? Because I remember destroying you in our pirate sword duels back then.” I retorted.

 

“ _Touché…_ ” In a flash Chloe lept out of her chair and in a single stride was on the bed and straddling me. She attacked my sides with her barrage of tickles and I couldn’t help but squeal in fits of laughter. “Quiet you nerd, you’ll wake the parents.” She laughed and continued her assault.

 

“Stop-ahAH-Ch-Chloe, stop!” I said, laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes.

 

“Beg fer mercy ya’ dirty land-lubber!” Chloe yowled in her awful pirate accent.

 

“Okay, okay you win!” I throw my hands up in defeat. I smile sheepishly at her.

 

“Ha!” She exclaimed, finally stopping the assault. “Cap’n Chloe wins again.”

 

‘It’s so nice to see her childish self come out. She is a punk on the exterior, but also such a big goofy dork.’ Chloe shifted and kept herself placed on my stomach straddling me. I tried so hard to not overthink it. She half smiled.

 

“So are you going to tell me what that was earlier?” She pried. I let a soft sigh. She was looking down at me expectantly. I frowned.

 

“I’m not sure yet… Can we get back to that later? I just want to relax the rest of this evening…” I admit. Her brows knit together as she studies me a second.

 

“Okay, fine…” She paused, before she could speak I interrupted her, feeling a little courageous.

 

“What about you? What was that earlier?” I decided to call her out to deflect the focus from me onto her.

 

“You know David gets under my skin, it’s going to take some time to-” I cut her off again.

 

“Not that, don’t play dumb Price.” It was her turn to go crimson. Putting her on the spot worked in my favor. She shifted off of me onto the bed. She sat criss cross in front of me. I sat up to match her.

 

She ran he fingers through her hair and rubbed the back of her head. Avoiding my gaze. “I don’t know…” She admitted. “It feels natural…like breathing…it just feels right.” She was visibly nervous. “After everything we’ve been through it feels like…”

 

“Destiny?...” She caught my gaze as I spoke.

 

She laughed. “I guess, I mean…are you okay? Am I making you uncomfortable-”

 

“No!” I shouted back. Almost a little too quickly, judging by the startled look Chloe gave me. “I am just taking this easy…it’s new to me. I mean you were my first kiss and I don’t want to mess any of this up.” I gestured to both of us.

 

Her eyebrows raised at the words ‘first kiss’. “Whoa, excuse me. Say that again Caulfield,” she said with a smirk. _Why did I say that?_ _You are such a dork Max._ I groaned audibly. “I’m _your_ first kiss?” She seemed thrilled at the fact. “That dare, really?”

 

I groaned louder, smacking her with a pillow. She deflected it.

 

“No seriously. That is hella awesome. That actually makes me feel really good. You initiated that one back by the lighthouse too. ‘ _Ooh la la’_ Max, color me impressed.” She smiled. “In all seriousness though…I promise from now on to take it easy. Baby steps for you, I don’t want to mess this up either. You’re seriously the best thing that has come back into my life. My Super Max.” She beamed ruffling my hair in the process. A small blush crept up onto my cheeks. She got up and moved towards her desk.

 

“Well, here is some clothes. I know you didn’t bring anything with you.” She grabbed a pair of shorts and a holey white shirt with what looked like a crow on it from the desk. Like she knew I was staying over. “You can use my toothbrush if you need to, I don’t think I mind too much this time since, ya know.” She twirled he finger in the air then pointed at the door. I stepped out of the room into the bathroom to go change. Everything was a little baggy on me but I honestly I’m ecstatic to be out of that dress. Time for bed I guess.

 

**…………………………………………**

 

A flash of white blinded me. Cold water pelted my face. I pulled myself off the ground slipping in the... mud? I blinked trying to regain my composure, my heart sank. I felt hands help me up. “Max!” The familiar voice shouted. “You blacked out! You just hit the ground!” She sounded panicked. I looked up and saw the mess of blue hair in front of me. The photo was in her hands, “You have to go back, please! We have to fix this!” She pleaded, Chloe sounded desperate. My hands began to shake, I felt the blood trickle down my nose and stain my hands. ‘What is happening? Is time so messed up I can’t go back? Was that a dream? This is some sick cruel joke!’ I looked toward the storm as it was tearing apart the town.

 

“I don’t want this power! You can take it back! I never asked for this!” I screamed. Chloe just stared, not knowing what to do. She probably thought I’ve lost my mind. “This is real?” I looked to Chloe.

 

She looked so confused. “Yes, Max… What are you talking about?! How is this not real?” She shouted over the loud storm whipping in the background. All Max could do was just stare at the girl. I knew it was too good to be true…


	2. Aftermath

I took Chloe’s arms into my hands, grasping onto her slick jacket. “I can’t go back!” The rain was still tearing around us, the raging vortex now in the distance. I couldn’t help but sob.

 

“What do you mean you can’t go back?” Chloe’s voice was laced with desperation. Her eyes locked onto mine. 

 

“I’ve tried… for the past 20 minutes...to focus on this damn photo!” My voice cracked. I could feel myself about to break. I let the photo drop to the muddy ground beneath us. I collapsed with it, falling to my knees, tears streaming with the rain. “How can this be real? A whole d-day went by!” I spoke between sobs.

 

“M-Max, what are you saying?” Chloe asked. She crouched beside me and draped her arm over my shoulders. “We’ve been here the entire time! I tried to catch you when you collapsed. As soon as you looked at the photo you just dropped. I didn’t know what to do but sit here and wait. You were out for about 15 minutes…” I could tell Chloe was trying to remain calm, but her voice was shaking. “Max?” Chloe moved closer looking directly at me. I couldn’t bare to look at her now. “I’m scared…” Chloe croaked.

 

Nothing was what it seems. What was real? Was that a dream…or was this a nightmare? I just buried my face into Chloe’s neck and sobbed. She slowly rubbed circles on my back as the rain poured down on us, doing her best to comfort me as the rain poured down. We were soaked and covered in grime. I could hear her sobbing into my hair. 

 

**……………………………………..**

 

**Chloe**

 

She passed out in my arms. We were still sitting on the ground where she dropped the photo. I glanced at it and frowned. I craned my neck to look toward Arcadia Bay. All I could do was stare at the spot where the diner would be. I could feel Max stir against me. She’d curled up into my chest with my arms wrapped around her small frame so she didn’t fall. I pulled my hand up to stroke her damp hair. I couldn’t even imagine what she was going though. I was honestly glad she didn’t go back, some selfish part of me was happy she was stuck here with me. How fucked up is that? 

 

I looked back at the town. The storm had dissipated now and I could clearly see the damage. It was completely destroyed, everything was in rubble. It was quiet, there didn’t seem to be any movement or cars. I couldn’t help but think of my mom, and...David. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.  _ I can’t, I have to be strong. For Max. We both can’t be blubbering messes _ . I couldn’t feel my ass anymore, the ground was too cold. I was just numb. At least Max was a little warm. I leaned to the side to peer at her face. My heart stopped as I noticed the crusted blood under her nose.

_ Did she go through time? Doesn’t that only happen when she does it? What did she mean by a whole day went by? _ I let out a soft sigh, I won’t pester her until she’s ready to talk...

 

As the minutes pass I have an urge to wake her up so we can get warm in my truck. It probably wasn’t ideal to sit here in wet clothes. “Max…” I spoke softly and brushed her hair behind her ear. She stirred. “Hey… we need to get up. I can’t have you getting sick on me.” Max yawned and turned to look at me. I could so easily get lost in her stormy blue eyes. I smiled warmly, “Hey girl...” Max’s eyes went wide. She looked surprised?

 

“I-I fell a-asleep??” She gasped. She pulled away from me, looking me up and down. “W-why didn’t y-you wake me up?! I’m freezing...” I could tell she was thinking hard about something. Her brows furrowed and she looked away from me.

 

She has a point, I was just seriously too exhausted and strained to move. “Well, I mean, I didn’t exactly feel like moving what with the whole storm raging in the distance thing. I figured we were just safer here.” I cocked my eyebrow. “Not only that, you aren’t the easiest to carry.”

 

“R-right…” Was all she said. She just avoided looking at me entirely now. I’m positive she feels guilty.

 

“Well, let’s get out of here then…” I tried to stand up but it was extremely difficult. My legs felt like white noise, they were completely numb. As soon as I stood up everything from my waist down felt like pins and needles. I audibly groaned. Max stood and walked toward the edge of the cliff, observing the damage. For some reason it pissed me off. I didn’t want to sit here and mull over this any longer. I walked up and took her wrist. I pulled and Max let out a tiny yelp. “Let’s go,” I said roughly. I really don’t want to think about this. She wouldn’t look at me and just nodded. I let go of her wrist and started walking down the path. I could hear her dragging her feet behind me.

 

I wasn’t mad at her, I couldn’t help but feel a little upset that she didn’t choose me, but I have no time to pay attention to that or the aftermath. Max couldn’t see me break, not when someone needed to be there for her. I sighed and looked over my shoulder. We were almost to my truck. Max was just staring straight at the ground with her arms crossed. I saw my truck in the distance, still in tact. Thank god. I strode up to the driver's side. I glanced down at my legs, they were quite literally caked in mud. “Well shit…” I said under my breath. I really wish I could medicate right about now. Max was leaning on the passenger door waiting to get in. I didn’t know what to say to her at this moment. I really wasn’t the best with these situations. I just unlocked the door and slid in, wincing at the feeling of wet jeans in my seat. This really sucked. I heard my truck squeak as Max climbed in and shut the door. She immediately leaned into the door facing out the window. I glanced at her and then looked at the glove box.  _ Thank god Max let me take the money from that Handicapped fund _ … _ at least we will be able to stay somewhere warm. I really need things from my room but-no I can’t think about that right now. _ I started the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot. 

 

Driving for only a few minutes, I focused on the road and tried my best to not look at the destruction around us. The ride was pretty bumpy, almost impossible to avoid all of the debris. I could’t help but gaze around and catch a family of deer standing in the street. I let out a soft sigh. Max hadn’t moved or said a word. We eventually pulled up to the sign that reads “Another Great Day in Arcadia Bay thank you-come again” I stop. Feeling uncertain about everything, I peeled my eyes from the sign and looked at Max. Her eyes were puffy and red. I tentatively reached out my hand and rubbed her shoulder. She jerked up to meet my gaze. I gave her a small reassuring smile. She half smiled back at me and adjusted herself so she was sitting straight.

 

“I don’t have a plan, but we should probably take you to Seattle right...I-I mean your parents are probably worried sick.” I realized I didn’t even have my phone. Max probably didn’t either. Even if she did, it’s probably destroyed from being in the rain so long. She looks shocked and finally speaks.

 

“Oh man-my parents…you’re right. That’s probably the only place we can go anyway.” She looks pained.

 

I just nod and take off down the road. “Seattle it is…”

 

**………………………………………….**

 

**Max**

 

We were driving for what had seemed to be hours, no music or radio. Chloe was just as silent as I was. She probably wanted to talk but didn’t know what to say to me. I knew I wasn’t making it easy on her. I didn’t know what to think. This seems real, but so did the other timeline. Is it awful I don’t want to accept this timeline? It’s the worse of the two outcomes. I mean, no offense to Chloe, I would take her any day, any time…

 

Except it looked like I didn’t. I knew I messed up, I did try to leave and she knew it. I hurt her in this timeline. I didn’t even know how to speak to her or let alone look at her. I could feel her glance at me every so often, but I just stared out the window. I was being so stupid but I just...didn’t know what to do. My thoughts were interrupted as the truck suddenly started slowing. She pulled off an exit and not even 5 minutes later she stopped at what looked like a parking lot to a motel.

 

“I’m gonna go and see if there are any rooms available. Okay?” My head jerked to her, her voice sounding strange after hours of silence. I just nodded in response. “Lock the doors when I shut mine... I don’t know how safe this area is, there is a knife in the glove box.” She said, pointing at it.

 

My voice squeaked and felt dry as I tried to speak in response, “O-okay…” I nodded weakly. Chloe smiled. 

 

She slammed the door shut and I watched the blue-haired girl leave my view. I locked the doors and waited. I pulled the muddy, water stained photo out of my pocket and instantly got angry. Chloe probably didn’t even know I have this. I didn’t think I would ever be able to pick up a camera again… I stared at it, feeling nothing. 

 

Instantly guilt washed over me as I realized what I was doing. Chloe was busy trying to take care of us and here I was trying to abandon her again. But that other timeline, that other Chloe, had that really been a dream?

 

It probably wouldn’t even work. Who knew if what happened was even real. She could just end up dead this time and there’s no way I could do that. I stuffed the photo in my back pocket, regretting I even tried to go back again. I put my face in my palms and let out a long sigh. I jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the glass beside me. I don’t think I will never not be jumpy. I looked up to see Chloe wiggling room keys in her hand. She mouthed “Let’s go” and pointed in the direction of the motel. It wasn’t too shabby looking or run down so, that’s a relief. I slid out of the door and she turned to the back of her truck, opening a little metal box in the bed. I saw her pull out a dirty green sack and smile. She walked past giving me a squeeze on my shoulder and I followed behind her.

 

**………………………………**

 

She tossed the bag onto the floor by the bed when we entered the room. It was surprisingly cosy. It looked like a regular mid-priced hotel room with a mini fridge most likely stocked with some soft drinks and water. There was a little coffee maker on a small table. Chloe flopped onto the bed and let out a happy noise. “It feels so amazing to finally lay down,” Chloe said, her mood visibly improving. She glanced over at me as I stood in front of the door, awkwardly watching her. She stood up and peeled off her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. No shame. My eyes widened and she kicked her clothes to the side and smirked at me.

 

“What? You’ve seen this before.” She gestured to herself. “Besides do you really want to stay in that muddy getup?” 

 

I looked down at my mud caked jeans and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, no… I really don’t.”

 

“She speaks again!” Chloe exclaimed.

 

“I could say the same for you…at least during the car ride-”

 

“Look,” she interrupted. “We both had to mull over some shit, a lot happened. I know you will talk when you're ready. I wasn’t about to press you about it in the car.”

 

“Thanks…” I said weakly in response. She gave me a warm smile. I walked across the room to the other side of the bed and began to pull off my clothes. I could feel her watching me. I blushed in response, praying to God the room was too dim for her to see anything. I quickly slid under the covers and melted into the mattress. I let out a hum of approval.

 

“See? Better right?” She chuckled. I nodded in agreement. Chloe jumped on top of the bed. Part of me was relieved she wasn’t under the covers with me, but now I had to stop myself from staring at her.

 

“Chloe? I have to tell you something...” I start, completely unsure about how to tell Chloe but certain I have to.

 

“Talk to me, Max.” 

 

“I…I feel like I somehow went back. I can’t explain it…” Chloe adjusted herself so now she was facing me on her side, her eyes locked on me. “I don’t know if it was a dream or if this is a ni-dream…” I swallowed. I had her full attention. “Somehow, I- we… went back…” She raised her eyebrow.

 

“We?” She questioned.

 

“Yes… In this...d-dream…you still got shot, but then time fast forwarded to the day of the storm and I thought you died in that bathroom. I was devastated. Your mother texted me to meet her at the diner for the ‘service’...” 

 

Chloe interrupted. “How do you know it’s ‘we’ if I died-”

 

“Hold on, I’m getting to that…” I turned to my side so we could talk face to face, though I stayed firmly under the covers. “I went and met your mom and she brought me back, I had no clue what happened because of the time jump. I was too scared to check my phone to see what happened. I honestly regretted my decision to go back, I just wanted to be with you…” My voice croaked as I held back tears. “So we got to your house and your mom told me to wait in you room, you can only imagine how difficult it was to make myself go in there…” Chloe nodded her understanding. “Well, when I finally did. I sat on your bed and noticed something was off…” 

 

“Off?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, Rachel’s posters were in the trash. It seemed out of place. I didn’t understand…” I trailed off remembering what came next.

 

Chloe’s brows furrowed, waiting for me to continue.

 

“Next thing I know I’m picking my jaw off the floor because you busted into your room drying your hair like nothing happened.” A smile crept up onto my face. “You asked if I was going to give you a hug or just sit there and I was even more confused.”

 

“O-kay..” Chloe looked at my face studying my expression.

 

“Well, it was you… not past Chloe, you knew everything from before. You somehow traveled back in time with me. I think we both went back because you were holding the photo with me as I focused on it. Everything was fine, the service your mom mentioned was for Rachel… We went and everyone was alive. You remembered, everything. It was perfect…” I tapered off as I noticed Chloe’s eyes harden.

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure that was a dream, because I am sitting right here in front of you, and well. I’m me…” She said sharply before rolling away from me.

 

“Chloe- look, stop…” I said as I pulled my hand out of the covers and placed it on her arm. “I’m here with you. It doesn’t matter where I am or what timeline. I just want to be with you… I’m fine as long as I have you by my side… my partner in crime.”

 

Chloe pulled away from my hand, her face still facing away. She stood up and started heading toward the bathroom. “I’m gonna shower, okay?” She said as she shut the door. I heard the shower start and I closed my eyes.

 

I felt so guilty but I couldn’t help but be irritated with Chloe, I didn’t know what to choose. She guided me to that choice, she was right about everyone needing to live and getting justice for Rachel, but I didn’t want to give her up. It hit me as soon as I was in that bathroom. I wanted to go back immediately, the only reason I managed staying was because it’s what Chloe wanted me to do. And then she ended up being okay. Shit this is so confusing. I think it was safe to say this was the real timeline and that was a dream. If it was real wouldn’t she have come back to this timeline with me? I let out a groan. Not only that, it’s harder to pick up where we left off here. Chloe was distant and quiet. I have to be careful how I word things. I just want us to be okay. Was that too much to ask?

 

I heard the shower stop. I could hear the curtains slide from behind the door. These walls were paper thin in here. I could even hear her wet feet patter onto the tile floor. I needed to fix things, or somehow show her that I just want to be here with her. That what happened in that timeline, or dream, or whatever doesn’t change how I felt about her. My thoughts stopped as I heard her open the bathroom door and walk out. She was in her underwear, same as before. Her face was softer, maybe the shower relaxed her a bit…

 

“Dude, I feel so much better…” She said as she plopped down on the bed. She eyed me cautiously, almost looking a little guilty.

 

“I’m glad.” I said sweetly. Chloe sighed.

 

“Look Max, I’m...sorry about earlier. It just...with everything that happened...it hurt to hear about some future where everything works out. And you looked so happy talking about it...it felt like you didn’t want to be with me…”

 

“Chloe, that’s not…”

 

“It’s okay,” she said. She turned to face me, inching closer to the middle of the bed. My eyes caught her gaze. “I’m not so good at this mushy shit…what you had to do was an impossible choice, and I know you were going back for me… life… isn’t fucking fair sometimes and I am probably extremely selfish for this? But, I am hella glad you couldn’t go back.”

 

I felt relieved. She wasn’t one to open up so I will take this.  _ Maybe I should _ ... I slowly sat up, the blanket sliding off of me. I inched closer, my hand accidentally brushing against hers.

 

She continued, “Max…I uh-...I’ll always be with you, okay? I want you to know I’m not leaving your side, fucking ever.” She was rubbing the back of her neck a small blush creeping on her cheeks. “Your parents are going to have to deal-mphh” I cut her off with a kiss. I didn’t know what to say either. I just want her to know I care and this was honestly the only way I know how to show it right now. She pushed back onto my lips, deepening the kiss. Chloe felt desperate and sloppy. Next thing I knew I was on my back and she was lying on top of me, elbows at either side of me. Her breasts brushed up against mine and I let out a soft moan into her mouth. My body was on fire. Chloe wasn’t holding back, she wanted this just as much as I did. Her tongue started to part my lips, seeking entrance. I let her. The kiss was somehow deeper and I felt like I was out of breath. After what seemed like minutes we broke apart and we just stared at each other, panting. My brain was hazy but this was going too fast. I felt my anxiety creep into my chest and Chloe seemed to notice.

 

“S-sorry…” She panted. “Too much?”. I just nodded. She pulled herself off of me and slid under the covers. “I’m guessing you’ve never gone that far…” I nodded again. “I’m also guessing I’m your first…” I slowly nodded yes once more. “Whoa, excuse me. Are you serious Caulfield? I’m  _ your  _ first kiss?” She seemed thrilled at that fact. “That dare, really?” Yikes, De’ja vu much? This is almost exactly how she reacted before. Even with the different circumstances.

 

“No, seriously. That is hella awesome. That actually makes me feel really good. You initiated that one back by the lighthouse too earlier. ‘ _ Ooh la la’ _ Max… Color me impressed.” Her expression changed as her brows knit together. That was different. “Max, you look like you just saw a ghost…”

 

“Well, you…practically said that same thing word for word in my ‘dream’ I had before…”

 

“W-wait…are you telling me we made out in your dream?” She wiggled her eyebrows. I felt my face turn red.

 

“Of course that’s what you would focus on you dork! Besides, you came onto me that time, all mushy about the song that was playing when we first kissed.” I retorted.

 

“That Bright Eyes song?” She smiled. She began to hum the tune. She poked my side and I smacked her hand away. 

 

“I don’t know what’s more embarrassing, that you are losing your punk touch? Or that you are turning into a hipster.” I laughed.

 

“Ex _ -cuse  _ me, Caulfield? Do I need to remind you that my fingers are inches from your defenseless sides?”

 

“Okay, okay! I surrender…” I say quickly,knowing what happened the last time. I rather not gasp for air again.

 

“Jeez that was easy. So ready to give up. I didn’t even do anything…” She smirks.

 

“Let’s just say, I know what happens and I rather not squirm to death…”

 

She squints her eyes, suspicious of me now. I should probably not mention the dream Chloe anymore. 

 

We are both facing each other inches apart and it's not so bad right now. I have Chloe, which was the point of everything. I finally felt like I was getting over the fact that the dream wasn’t real. “Chloe?” The blunette locked eyes with mine.

 

“Max?” She questioned in return. She reached out and rested her hand on my hip. 

 

“I’m glad…I’m here…with you…” I said shyly. 

 

“Me too Max, we’ll get through this. We always have before…” She pulled me in, placing a kiss on my temple. I melted in her arms. I could feel her rubbing circles on my back. I finally drift to sleep in her warm embrace.

 

**……………………………………….**

 

I slowly stirred awake. I felt oddly cold. I squinted open my eyes and was immediately blinded by white light. I shut them tight, I felt oddly heavy.  _ Am, I on the... floor? _ ... I had a splitting headache. I heard a camera whir.  _ What the fuck _ . My heart was in my throat.

 

“This angle highlights your purity, see?” I shuddered in disgust at the raspy voice above me.  _ No-NO this can’t be happening, what the fuck is going on! _ “The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest… No vanity or posing, just…pure expression.”  _ How the fuck am I here? This is insane, I can’t believe this! _ “Oh Christ… Look at that perfect face.” I tried to move, squinting from the bright lights around me. I felt him hit my leg, “Hold that stare there!” I flinched. “Stay. Still!” This was exactly what happened before. I needed to relax,  _ I got out of this before right? I can do it again _ … I heard the camera whirring again. “Oh, Max! You fucked up my shot!” I tried to open my eyes again… “But please don’t worry, we have all the time in the world…” He paused.  _ What, he didn’t finish _ \- “Max, Max, Max… You are in your own personal hell now. With me to keep you company every time you close your eyes. How sweet is that? We can have so many photoshoots together now? We really do have all the time in the world.” I could see his sneer. I felt sick, this wasn’t real.

 

“You’re not real, this isn’t fucking real!” I spat “Seriously, fuck you.”  _ If this is a dre-no nightmare, I should be able to wake myself up or control it? _

 

“Tsk…” He clicked his tongue. “Oh, Max… I don’t think you are getting out of this that easy. I’m in your head you see? We will be together until you stop breathing…” _ Wow, I hate to think this but I really would rather see ‘Evil Max’ now.  _ “Is that what you call her? That’s honestly pretty awful… Max, I’m in your head. Did you really not understand that the first time?” 

 

“Blah, blah, blah-”

 

He interrupted, “Like I haven’t heard that before…” He crouched beside me, this was all too real, the sights the smells, I could practically feel everything. He grabbed my chin forcefully. I tried to pull away. I saw the needle in his hand too late. “Say ‘hi’ to that blue-haired bitch for me.” I spat into his face. He growled and plunged the needle into my neck. Things instantly went hazy.

 

**……………………………….**

 

I ripped awake screaming “NO!” my head pounding again. I brought my hand up to my nose and felt the warm substance trickle down my lips…  _ Blood _ ... It was so dark, I have no clue what reality this is. I broke out into a cold sweat. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my back and I jumped.

 

“Fuck Max, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you... but you nearly gave me a heartattack.” I heard Chloe’s voice and I just rushed to hug her immediately. “Whoa it’s okay… shh… I got you. Bad dream?” I nodded into her shirt. ‘Shirt?’ Last time I checked Chloe was practically naked. I pulled back and stood up in the bed feeling myself.  _ Shirt? Shorts? _ “Max, are you okay?... I’m pretty sure both your boobs are still there girl...”

 

I was not okay. I didn’t know what was real anymore. This was all so confusing. If this wasn’t a dream was I ripping through different realities? That Chloe back there was auto pilot Chloe?  _ This… this is the real one… What the hell _ . I sat back down and Chloe took my hands.

 

“Dude, for real…are you okay?” She looked worried now.

 

“Can you just…hold me? I-I will tell you later…” She didn’t question it. I was being unfair withholding information from her but I still hadn’t even figured this out. I felt her arms snake around my waist and she gently pulled me to her side so we were now spooning. I felt safe and warm. But I was still terrified to go back to sleep. I felt like I hadn’t slept in days.  _ Am I going crazy? Is my mentality making my power go out of whack?  _ I sighed and snuggled back closer into Chloe.

 

“Careful Caulfield. I don’t know if I can hold back.” I could feel her smiling against my neck. I elbowed her in response. “Ouuffh… dude, I have a hole in my side.” I twisted around in her arms to face her.

 

“Shit Chloe, I’m so sorry!” I didn’t know how to feel. I was not in the mood for her games but she didn’t know.

 

“Seriously Max…are you going to be okay?” I guess Chloe could tell I was off.

 

_ This is so odd. I feel like I’m cheating. I mean they are the same person? But this Chloe is the real one, right? That means I cheated on her… If my theory is even right. Wowsers this hurts my head.  _ I sighed.

 

I could barely make it out, but Chloe was squinting at me with a visible frown. “M-Max, I think your nose is bleeding…” 

 

Shit…”Oh, I didn’t even notice…” I lied.

 

“Are you…” I knew what she was about to say.

 

“No, I haven’t been using my rewind. I promise…I refuse to use it.” That was the truth. “It must of been the nightmare…” I mumbled.

 

“Right…” She got up and left the room in a few strides.

 

_ What was that all about? _ Chloe rushed back in with what looks like a napkin in her hand? She plopped in front of me and wiped away the blood with a damp paper towel. She was slightly rough about it but it was still a sweet gesture.

 

“T-thanks..” I stuttered out.

 

“No problem Maxi Pad…” She tossed the napkin and it missed the bin. “C’mere…” Chloe pulled me in and hugged me tight. There was a stark difference between this Chloe and the Chloe on auto-pilot. Thinking that also feels wrong…Chloe 2?...Ugh… The Chloe here was happier, probably because she got to experience the best possible outcome with me and retain all her memories. Well, sacrifice Arcadia Bay Chloe… yikes…she lost everyone but me. So she probably could and would lash out at any moment. That timeline was so much harder to deal… 

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Max?” Chloe said, interrupting my thoughts. She lifted her finger and placed it on my forehead. “You’re so lost in thought…” Chloe was watching me intensly. I could feel her breath on my neck. It sent a shudder down my spine. This Chloe definitely loves the proximity. “Are you cold?” She pulled me closer, her soft breathing hitting my ear. This was heaven, but I was fighting to stay awake.

 

“Chlo-.. Chloe? Can you keep me up? I really don’t want to fall back asleep after that…” I spoke softly.

 

“Oh? I have ways of keeping you up, just tell me how you want it done.” I flicked her nose. “Max…” She grinned.

 

“You perv!” I said in defense.

 

“Me? Nooo, Max you must be delusional. Besides you're the one who went there.” She snorted. 

 

“Wasn’t my intention at all…” The smirk was still plastered on her face.

 

Well, she had me there. I let out a small sigh and started to turn away from her. Suddenly a glint caught my eye. The moonlight was reflecting off of something behind Chloe. I leaned forward and noticed it was a photo taped to the small bookcase beside Chloe’s side of the bed. I could feel my whole body tense as I realized it wasn’t just any photo, it was  _ the  _ photo. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chloe give me a concerned look, but I couldn’t tear myself away from it. She turned around and followed my eyes, immediately looking at the photo. My mind was racing, wondering as to the why or how she had the photo of the blue butterfly. I reached past Chloe, leaning over her, and took the photograph into my hands. I sat back, holding it with a tight grip. I felt a swell of different emotions bubbling inside me. Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around me. I felt her head rest on mine as I continued to stare at the Polaroid. I felt warm and could barely make out what Chloe was saying into my ear. My eyes got heavy and my vision blurred, unable to fight sleep a moment longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as often as I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I also have this one posted on FanFiction and was told to post this one here too.
> 
> I am extremely new at writing fan stories so please go easy on me!
> 
> Also, I will be continuing this one. I should hopefully have a new chapter up in a week or so!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
